


Tinta, plástico e realidade

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Aniverse, Character Study, Existential Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Mild Blood
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Pois seu sangue, mesmo vermelho, não era como o dela — e a flor de sua alma não passava de plástico barato.Mary faria de tudo para ser como Ib, mesmo que fosse contra as leis da realidade.
Relationships: Ib & Mary (Ib), Ib/Mary (Ib) if you squint





	Tinta, plástico e realidade

Era um momento fatídico. Não havia mais disfarces, sua máscara de tinta já havia sido lavada pela mais pura água da verdade. O confronto era necessário se Mary quisesse realizar seu sonho de sair daquele lugar, ver do outro lado das molduras que eram fronteiras para sua existência. Mary ia ser uma menina normal, veria coisas normais fora desse mundo imagético que era colorido em tons vívidos de cor, mas mortos de animação; nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Nada lhe restava naquele local além de sonhos desfeitos de uma garotinha feita de tinta; pior, até sua vida era sonho desfeito de alguém, afinal, Mary era só uma pintura de um homem louco que outrora a imaginou lhe dando vigor. 

Sujar suas mãos desenhadas a óleo com um vermelho de cheiro forte: não parece um preço barato e não é, já que tal tom só se pode ser obtido _de uma maneira_. Mas o que seria mais uma cor num mundo movido por paletas diversas que sequer poderia decorar? Se um vermelho a mais sobre sua roupa fosse necessário, assim seria.

Então, mesmo hesitante, a garota se aproximou com passos densos e de punhos fechados envoltos da espátula afiada que segurava. A coreografia de sua marcha era correspondida pela recuada da menina dos cabelos castanhos, a qual não disfarçava a busca por uma saída.

Mary olhava para Ib, que a encarava em desconfiança. Há pouco Mary a chamou de amiga, via-a como igual e tinha absoluta certeza que era recíproco. Então quando foi que aqueles olhos vívidos se tornaram tão cruéis, tão assustados e tão vazios como uma pintura na parede?

Uma situação um tanto irônica.

Isso porque Ib, ao contrário de Mary, estava viva. Sempre esteve. Ainda assim, ao ver a "amiga" se aproximar, a garotinha parecia morta de medo, ou tão expressiva quanto uma estática escultura de mármore. Segurava próximo ao peito aquela rosa vermelha, como se guardasse a própria alma (e talvez, realmente o fizesse, afinal, a flor representava seu ser assim como o vermelho de tais pétalas representavam seu sangue).

E, num momento de epifania, Mary se viu no reflexo daquelas íris tão atormentadas. Não era uma garota, tampouco um ser humano. Apenas a visão de uma obra que se tornou expressiva como gente, embora longe de ter empatia como uma.

Nunca seria como Ib, essa era sua realidade. O líquido que corria dentro das veias de Mary, mesmo sendo vermelho, não era como o dela — e a flor de sua alma não passava de plástico barato. 

Mas, sendo uma pintura, não há nada que umas pinceladas na tela não sejam capazes de mudar nas noções de um mundo, certo?

Mary faria de tudo para ser como Ib, mesmo que fosse contra as leis da realidade.

De tal modo, ela fez. 

E pela primeira vez, sentiu remorso e repulsa por conta de uma cor: o carmesim de Ib, e da rosa que ela deixara cair nos seus últimos momentos.

Mas, embora em seu peito surgisse um incômodo, Mary não chorou.

Não importava o quanto tingisse as amarelas pétalas plastificadas de escarlate vívido; sua flor era — e sempre seria — falsa como seu próprio espírito de humanidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Mary top antagonistas underhated com motivos válidos.
> 
> por sinal, eu queria agradecer à VampireWalker e a KonoAlexWa (Spirit), uma que betou com todo carinho e a outra que, há muito tempo, me deu um feedback que me deu coragem pra ir pra frente com a fic!!
> 
> Não se esqueçam de checar o [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse) para mais histórias!


End file.
